It's All Fun and Games, Until Someone Gets Hurt
by iamthecreator
Summary: One-shot. The RRB and PPG are having a fight as usual, but it may just be someone's last. Bad summary, but R&R.


The sun is sitting on the horizon, the sky a combination of red and blue hues. The air is calm - too calm, maybe. A bird flies overhead, tweeting a sweet tune as it descends to it's nest. A red energy ball cuts off it's flight, and the bird goes hurling down to the earth, the life gone from its wings.

"How could you kill an innocent bird?" Bubbles shrieks, tackling Brick to the ground.

"The same way we're gonna kill you sissies!" He replies, blasting the blue puff with a ball of red energy. Blossom frowns from far away as her sister slams into a nearby building. A growl escapes the back of her throat and she lunges forward, pink beams shooting out of her eyes.

**X**

A few blocks away, a certain green puff was taking on the green and blue ruffs all by herself.

"Give up, sissy!" Butch teases, throwing green energy ball after green energy ball at the lone heroine. Boomer shoved her to the ground and chuckled before exclaiming,

"Yeah, sissy!" Which earned him a smack upside the head from his brother. Buttercup set her jaw and continued to fight them, her strength never wavering. Her energy balls seemed to be stronger, her punches harder and her dodges faster.

"Boomer, you idiot! You're getting in my way! Go take on that blonde Powderpuff or something," Butch growled after being knocked down once again.

"Aw, alright," Boomer frowned, taking off in the direction of the other 3 super-powered teens.

* * *

Bubbles finally recovered from the blow of being knocked into the building, just in time to see Brick straddling Blossom, an energy ball forming in his hands. Her leader's head was bruised and battered, blood leaking from her nose and her eye turning an ugly shade of purple. Before the energy ball could even finish forming, Bubbles lunged at him, making them crash through 3 buildings. This time, Bubbles was straddling Brick and punching him furiously. In another flash of blue, the blonde puff was knocked into yet another building.

"Hey, Bubbles!" Boomer greeted with a smile, standing over her.

"Boomer," she replied coldly, trying to stand up. Her counterpart cocked an eyebrow and outstretched an arm to her.

"Need help?"

Bubbles bit her lip. Should she take his hand? On one hand, he's her enemy; he was created just to destroy her. On the other hand, they were kind of friendly and nobody is around to see...

Her hand reached up and grasped his. His fingers curled around hers gently and he tugged her up. "There you go!" And with that, lasers shot out of his eyes. Bubbles went flying again, landing roughly in the street. A deep crater was formed and her body lay at the bottom, smoke emitting around the hole.

_Why can't I feel anything?_ She tried to say, but no sound left her throat. That's when she noticed everything around her was black. She tried to form an energy ball for some light, but her hand wouldn't move. _What's happening?_

**X**

"Bubbles!" Boomer called out, looking for his counterpart. _That sissy probably went away to cry,_ he thought to himself as he used his super vision to scan the city. _We was just playing', she didn't have to take it personally_. But then he saw the crater, and a choked cry rang out through the air. With speeds that could never even be attempted at recreating, he flew to the crater and peered into it. "Bubbles!" He screamed, but only his echo replied.

Upon hearing their sister's name, the two remaining puffs zoomed off in the direction. The ruffs followed close behind, fearing their weakest brother was in danger.

Blossom landed first, right on the edge of the crater. "B-Bubbles?" she croaked out, staring down at her limp sister. Buttercup landed next to her sister and took her turn to look into the crater. Anger flashed through her body and she grabbed Boomer by his collar.

"What the _fuck _did you do to my sister?" She roared, punching him in the face. He remained motionless, a look of pure sadness on his face. "You're not even worth my time..." Buttercup muttered before tossing the boy to the side and walking over to join her sister. The leader was obviously trying with everything in her to hold in her tears.

Brick and Butch landed a few yards away and took in the whole scene: a large crater in the middle of the street, Blossom holding in tears, Buttercup comforting her, Boomer sitting on the floor and _no blue puff._

"Boomer!" Brick sauntered over to his brother, a grin adorning his face. " You killed that blue sissy, eh?" Butch walked over and slapped Boomer on the back.

"My man!" he chuckled. The green and red ruff doubled over in laughter, congratulating their "younger" brother.

**X**

_Where am I? _Bubbles groaned. Her whole body felt limp, like there was no blood flowing through her veins. She wanted to sit up and yell, call for her sisters, anything. But she couldn't. She heard her sister softly crying from somewhere... _above_ her? _Blossom!_ she wanted to cry out._ I'm down here! Come save me! _ But her cries were useless. Nobody could hear her. The air was gone from her lungs, the blood no longer pumped, the light was no longer in her eyes.

* * *

Buttercup rubbed at her temples, remembering all the times she's called her sister "stupid" or a "crybaby". She remembered all the times she teased her and made her cry, made run of her for being weaker. Then she tried to remember all the times she's said "_I love you_", and her heart broke when she realized she hasn't said it enough, barely even said it once. The tears that she was holding back began to flow freely, soaking Blossom's orange hair.

The leader just held Buttercup close to her, feeling all the emotion she was feelings, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Butch and Brick were ecstatic; once less stupid Puff to worry about. And now that the pink and green one were down? It'd be more than easy to destroy them. Finally, their stupid blue brother, the runt of the litter, did something right.

Throughout all the celebrating and the laughter, all the memories and pain, nobody noticed the single tear that made it's way down Boomer's cheek.

* * *

**Ah. That was so sad. I had that last line stuck in my head the WHOLE DAY, so I had to write astory to go along with it :p Hope you enjoyed :) Review!**


End file.
